


Table 109

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Desire, F/M, My First Kimilia Fic, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, kimilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Kit and Emilia are in Hollywood to present at the 75th Golden Globe Awards.  They're finding it hard to keep their secret romance under wraps because they're just so damn sexy.She enjoys this power she has over him and likewise he over her, how they can steal each other’s breath away with just one glance or whispered innuendo.  They’ve been playing this game all night, unable to keep their eyes off one another or their hands away from each other – a fleeting touch here, an erotic brush there. It’s a dangerous game to play in front of hundreds of prying eyes and paparazzi at every turn, but they couldn’t stop it if they tried.





	Table 109

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE (June 2018): I realize that Kit is indeed getting married soon and, out of respect, I will no longer be writing Kimilia fan fiction and will focus on Jonerys only. I will however be leaving my existing Kimilia stories up and reminding everyone that they are purely fictional.**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/25735761318/in/dateposted-public/)

He sits silently, occasionally taking sips of champagne, but seemingly in his own world, while his co-stars around him howl with laughter at the boisterous practical jokes being shared.  A feather touch brings him out of his trance and he feels her slide the tiniest bit closer to him so that their shoulders brush together.  

“Are you okay?” she whispers, her voice full of concern.  He only halfway turns to look at her, aware of the prying eyes around them, eager for tabloid fodder.

He doesn’t answer right away.  He doesn’t want to worry her.  “I’m fine,” he finally answers.

“Liar,” she says, which brings a smile to his face.  She knows him so well…

He feels her shift again and now her leg is flush against his under the table.  He presses his leg against hers, enjoying the contact. 

He lifts his head up and notices that everyone at the table is looking at him expectantly.  He’s completely missed the question, his mind focused on other things, mainly on her…

His co-stars exchange knowing looks amongst themselves, barely concealing their giggles.  They all know.

She comes to his rescue as always, his guardian angel swooping in to protect him.  “C’mon guys, be nice!  He’s tired, it’s been a crazy weekend.”  

The conversation eventually shifts to something else and he sighs in relief.  “Thanks,” he murmurs.

“No problem,” she says, taking a long sip from her glass of champagne.   

He’s lost in his own thoughts again when he feels her bare foot running up and down his calf.  The sensation causes his breath to hitch. “Em, stop,” he breathes out. “Somebody could see.”

“No one’s looking,” she says matter-of-factly.  She bites into her dessert and laughs politely at a joke someone has just shared while continuing to caress him under the table with her foot.

He turns to look at her then, unable to control himself.  She’s so breathtakingly beautiful that he can swear she’s glowing. Her blue eyes find his and he can feel his pants tightening between his legs as the passion ripples between them.

“You’re being very bad,” he says, his voice thick and husky.

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to punish me later,” she whispers, biting her lower lip seductively before glancing away quickly.

He continues to stare at her, his gaze smoldering and he knows she can feel it even as she pretends to be engaged in a conversation happening across the table.  

“You can count on it,” he says, his voice low and rough.

He grins smugly as he watches her cheeks color slightly, her chest heaving beneath the low cut bodice of her dress.  He turns away then and averts his gaze elsewhere.  Patience.  There will be time for this later, after all of the interviews, photographs, and after-parties; when it’s just the two of them alone.   He can hardly wait.

 

* * *

 

 

She clutches his arm as they approach the multitude of photographers waiting in the press room.   Someone shouts at them.  “Kit!  Emilia! Look over here!”  He slips his arm around her slender waist, pulling her in close, his hand resting on her hip.  She places her arm around him as well, her curvy body snug against his. He wants to drop his hand even lower, letting it slide over the sweet curve of her derriere but he knows there will be time for that later.  Truth be told, posing for media outlets is the last thing he wants to be doing right now, but after the unfortunate incident at Barfly the other night, he needs all the positive publicity he can get.  He’ll be glad when it’s all over.  He’s tired, jetlagged, and starting to feel the effects of drinking too much champagne. 

After what seems like an eternity, their media obligations are finally satisfied and they are free to leave.  He feels her shifting away from him and he discreetly touches her arm, not wanting to let her out of his sight just yet.  She turns to look at him, her blue eyes wide and questioning.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, his dark eyes boring into hers.  

She clicks her tongue at him in mock reproach but her gaze is warm.  “I’m going to mingle, Kit.”

He feels a pang in his gut.  Jealousy.  He’s had quite enough of the slew of men flirting with her all evening, especially the comedians.  He opens his mouth to protest but nothing comes out.  Instead he just stands there staring at her, dumbfounded by such exquisite beauty.  He knows he should look elsewhere, walk away, anything…but he’s lost control and can’t react fast enough.  

She lets out a huff, seemingly flustered as she fidgets with her hands and pushes a wisp of blonde hair back behind her ear.  “Kit… stop…people are watching us.”

He knows, yet nothing short of the apocalypse can tear him away from her right now.  He leans close and whispers in her ear, his voice hoarse. “Emilia…that dress is driving me fucking insane.  How do you expect me to control myself?  All I can think about is tearing it off of you.”  He pulls away slightly, his eyes lingering on the neckline of the offending dress, which plunges into a daring V between her breasts.  

“Hmm…Kit…” She moans his name out like a prayer, sending a jolt of hunger speeding to his groin. Then just as quickly she composes herself again, resuming her regal posture and camera-ready smile.  “You’re out of control,” she hisses under her breath before walking away.

She’s right; he’s definitely out of control.  He watches her as she glides across the room, his hooded, lust-filled eyes admiring the way her black dress hugs every curve of her hourglass figure.  She makes her way over to a group of stiff Hollywood moguls, engaging in what can only be a mindless and boring conversation.  He knows it’s a temporary distraction; that she’s only delaying the inevitable…

He continues to watch her and eventually their eyes lock.  It’s as if everyone in the room disappears completely; he can almost feel the electricity pulsing between them.  She pouts her lips at him, silently reprimanding him for his behavior.  He knows she’s not really that upset about it though when her lips slowly curve up into a sexy smile.  He smiles back, a promise of things to come.

 

* * *

 

 

She stands in front of the floor-length window of her hotel suite, taking in the panoramic views of the Los Angeles skyline.  She knows he’s watching her, she can feel his eyes burning into her.  She spins around to look at him, a soft smile teasing her lips. His handsome face shows no expression, but the lust in his eyes is unmistakable.  She enjoys this power she has over him and likewise he over her, how they can steal each other’s breath away with just one glance or whispered innuendo.  They’ve been playing this game all night, unable to keep their eyes off one another or their hands away from each other – a fleeting touch here, an erotic brush there. It’s a dangerous game to play in front of hundreds of prying eyes and paparazzi at every turn, but they couldn’t stop it if they tried. 

She slowly walks over to him, her stiletto heels echoing across the hardwood floor; dress rustling in the charged air between them as she bites her lower lip, looking at him seductively.  He inhales sharply, his dark eyes tracking her until she is standing right in front of him, their lips only inches apart. 

“What do you want?” she whispers, feeling a shiver run through him as she places a hand on his chest.

He wraps his arms around her, his hands pressed firmly against her ass as he pulls her flush to his body.  She gasps when she feels his growing hardness against her.  “You know exactly what I want,” he says, his voice a low deep rumble. He brushes a kiss across her mouth.  “I’ve been waiting all fucking night for this.”  

When he deepens the kiss, she can feel the desire vibrating within her, sizzling just beneath the surface of her skin.  He’s kissing her like his life depends on it and it’s driving her crazy.  A moan, his name, forms on her tongue as his lips feast on her neck and bare shoulders.  Suddenly she feels his fingers dancing up her spine towards the zipper of her black evening gown.  She never knew that the sound of a zip as it glides down her skin could be so enticing, yet so sensual.  The silky material falls loosely around her and she can hardly hold back the sigh that escapes her as it caresses her body before drifting to the floor.  She watches as his eyes meet hers and then travel the length of her body, feasting on her exposed breasts and lacy panties.

“You’re beautiful, Emilia.” He whispers in the heady, sensuous air that surrounds them as he slides his hand up to cup one of her breasts.

“Kit…” her voice is a murmur as his hand begins to move across her silky skin, touching and teasing the delicate flesh.  His other hand moves up from where it rests on her stomach to cup her other breast, eliciting murmurs of pleasure from her lust swollen lips as his fingers dance lightly over her nipple.  She closes her eyes to let the sensations wash over her.  His lips are at her ear and his warm breath tickles her cheek.

“The things I want to do to you,” He whispers, his voice husky and erotic, “You have no idea how hard it was for me to sit through that awards show and all those stuffy parties tonight.  Fuck…Em, you drive me insane.”  His hands move away from her sensitive breasts and she whimpers at the loss of contact, only to have it turn into a gasp when his fingers settle on her most intimate part.  

Her breath catches in her throat as his thumbs hook into the waistband of her panties, tugging them off her hips, letting them fall to the floor, joining the pool of her beautiful black gown.  His fingers return to his task and she brings her hand down from where it’s fisted in his dark curls to cup his cheek and draw his mouth towards hers.  As their lips meet, his fingers dip into her center and she groans, the sound caught in his mouth as their tongues dance.  One by one, he pushes two more fingers into her and she feels her knees growing weak.  Her eyes slide shut and pleasure washes over her like a tidal wave.  

“Kit!” she cries out, separating their mouths as the pleasure inside her builds to a climax and then releases.  She collapses against his body, panting heavily as he withdraws his fingers.  She realizes that he’s still wearing entirely too many clothes so she leads him over to the bed, pushing him down onto the soft coverlet.  She watches his eyes light up as she straddles his waist, feeling the pool of lust in the pit of her stomach begin to build again.  Bending down, she latches onto his mouth in a fiery kiss and deftly begins to slip his jacket off.  Thankfully, he already removed his bow tie earlier in the evening and she’s free to begin the long descent down his shirt, her fingers trailing against his skin after each button gives way, revealing his smooth hairless chest.  She bends her body down, so that the tips of her breasts brush against his chest and watch as his eyes take on a dangerous sheen.

“Em, you’re killing me. You know that?” He moans as she brushes her lips against his and then begins the task of unzipping his tuxedo slacks. 

“I hope not.”  She teases, “I’m only just getting started…” He grins at that, but then quickly lets out a groan as she inadvertently brushes the tent forming in his boxers.  She busies herself pulling his slacks down his legs and then tosses them on the floor.  She edges his boxers over his hips slowly, watching him as his eyes darken even more in desire. She presses a chaste kiss to his lips before taking him in her hand.  The gasp that comes from his lips only fuels her lust as she moves her hand slowly up and down his thick length.  Licking her lips to lubricate them, she bends her head down and takes him in her mouth. The ensuing moans from his lips make her shiver with satisfaction that she is able to undo his composure, just as he has done to her.  

“Em…Emilia…stop…” he moans between panted breaths, not wanting her to bring him to the edge just yet. She looks up at him and cocks an eyebrow before releasing him.  Lowering her head to press her lips against his again, she can barely contain her squeal of shock when he flips them over so that she’s on her back.  He growls with desire.

“You have no idea how much I want you.”  He whispers huskily through their ragged breathing, connecting their lips again, their tongues tangling together fervently.  

“Kit, Kit…” she pants as he fastens his lips to her neck,  “Kit…inside of me…now….  Please!” Chuckling slightly, he places his hands on her hips and holds them in place as his tip teases her entrance.  She trembles in anticipation before he presses into her, the sensation causing them to moan together in ecstasy.  Her eyes flutter shut as he begins to rock them gently and soon all she can hear are their ragged breaths and the sound of flesh on flesh as they collide.  

“Fuck,” he groans into her neck, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper with each stroke.  Her moans only get louder as he hits the sweet spot deep inside of her that sends waves of pleasure pulsating through her.  She can feel her climax building as he picks up the pace, his hands clamped down on her hips as he pounds into her.  He nips at her shoulder, peppering her with love bites and she feels herself going over the edge, her body seizing with pleasure as her screams fill the room.  

He continues to thrust into her, a little harder than before as she rides out her orgasm.  She knows that he won’t last much longer and she clenches around him as he starts to come deep inside of her.  She can feel him spurting into her as he groans loudly. She milks every drop from him as he collapses on top of her, panting in exhaustion.  Once he softens, he rolls off of her, nestling at her side as they slide under the sheets and begin to cuddle.  A long time passes before either of them speaks.  

“Em?”  He finally says, breaking the silence as he plays with a strand of her platinum blonde hair.

“Yeah?”  She responds, nuzzling into him, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

“Wanna go for round 2?” She can feel him grinning against her skin. 

She doesn’t hesitate to answer him.  “Oh, fuck yeah!”  

They lock eyes and shake together with laughter before continuing to kiss, caress, and pleasure each other until the early morning light starts to creep across the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Table 109 was the assigned table for the Game of Thrones cast at the Golden Globes.
> 
> This is my first Kimilia fanfic, I usually write Jonerys stuff. Let me know if you like it and I'll write more!


End file.
